Kotori Minami
Minami Kotori is one of the nine main characters in Love Live!. She is 16 years old and a second year in Otonokizaka High School. She is also known as "Legendary Maid Minalinsky" while working in Akihabara. Kotori was born on September 12 and is a Virgo. She has grayish-brown hair, normally styled in some way, and amber eyes. Her main color is gray, though she is commonly shown in green. She is 159 centimeters tall, and her blood type is O. She is part of Printemps, a mini idol unit. Her solo album is called "Kotori, Lovin' You". Kotori is voiced by Uchida Aya. Background Since she was young, Kotori has been friends with Kousaka Honoka and Sonoda Umi. Her mother is the chairwoman of the school board. Personality Minami Kotori is known for having her head in the clouds. Despite this, she is the group's designer along with Yazawa Nico. Kotori has a very huge aptitude for fashion, and is very good at drawing the costumes for the group. Kotori is shown to be very kind to her friends, and does genuinely care about them, especially about their feelings. Kotori is also shown as the most indecisive person among all nine members, and tends to have Sonoda Umi and Kousaka Honoka, her childhood friends, make decisions for her. She also has a hard time expressing her feelings, since she always takes other people's feelings into consideration. Clubs and Hobbies She is μ's wardrobe supervisor and helps with the choreography. It was discovered in Episode 9 that Kotori worked in a maid café in Akihabara and is a famous maid named "Minalinsky". She was known as a "Legendary Maid" in Akihabara due to her kindness, cuteness, and soft voice. Chronology Season I = |-| Season II = Gallery Official Art= Minami Kotori Official Profile 1.jpg Minami Kotori Official Profile 2.jpg Minami Kotori Official Profile 3.png Minami Kotori Official Profile 4.png Minami Kotori Official Profile 5.png Minami Kotori Official Profile 6.jpg Maid_Minami_Kotori.jpg Kotori_Swimsuit.jpg Kotori Mogyutto PV.jpg Minami Kotori Banner.jpg Kotori Minami 2nd Years Wallpaper.png Kotori Music Start Promo Card.jpg Kotori Music Start Promo Card 2.jpg Kotori Music Start PV.jpg Kotori BokuIma Card Sleeve.jpg Kotori Snow Halation PV.png |-|Season 1 Appearances= Ep02 00035.png Ep04 00011.png Ep05 00004.png Ep05 00042.png Ep06 00154.png Ep08 00195.png Ep08 00223.png Ep09 00002.png Ep09 00005.png Ep09 00014.png Ep09 00043.png Ep09 00045.png Ep09 00046.png Ep09 00050.png Ep09 00055.png Ep09 00059.png Ep09 00061.png Ep09 00068.png Ep09 00074.png Ep09 00082.png Ep09 00084.png Ep09 00105.png Ep09 00113.png Ep09 00114.png Ep09 00115.png Ep09 00117.png Ep09 00127.png Ep09 00131.png Ep09 00132.png Ep09 00134.png Ep09 00137.png Ep09 00141.png Ep09 00153.png Ep09 00161.png Ep10 00060.png Ep10 00090.png Ep11 00025.png Ep11 00074.png Ep11 00116.png Ep11 00124.png Ep11 00187.png Ep11 00194.png Ep11 00205.png |-|Season 2 Appearances= S2Ep01_00017.jpg S2Ep01_00030.jpg S2Ep01_00049.jpg S2Ep01_00129.jpg S2Ep01_00147.jpg S2Ep01_00312.jpg S2Ep01_00318.jpg Season_2_Epi_A_(11).jpg Season_2_Epi_A_(24).jpg Season_2_Epi_A_(31).jpg Season_2_Epi_B_(11).jpg Season_2_Epi_B_(12).jpg Season_2_Epi_B_(15).jpg Season_2_Epi_B_(41).jpg Season_2_Epi_B_(61).jpg S2Ep03_00039.jpg S2Ep03_00063.jpg S2Ep03_00176.jpg S2Ep03_00299.jpg S2Ep03_00311.jpg S2Ep03_00343.jpg S2Ep03_00370.jpg S2Ep04_00003.png S2Ep04_00052.png S2Ep04_00067.png S2Ep04_00184.png S2Ep04_00185.png S2Ep05_00006.png S2Ep05_00048.png S2Ep05_00051.png S2Ep05_00256.png S2Ep05_00360.png S2Ep06_00019.png S2Ep06_00035.png S2Ep06_00088.png S2Ep06_00102.png S2Ep06_00140.png S2Ep06_00159.png S2Ep06_00167.png S2Ep06_00201.png S2Ep06_00246.png S2Ep06_00259.png S2Ep06_00310.png S2Ep06_00322.png S2Ep06_00360.png S2Ep07_00024.png S2Ep07_00042.png S2Ep07_00047.png S2Ep07_00049.png S2Ep07_00113.png S2Ep07_00133.png S2Ep07_00218.png S2Ep07_00270.png S2Ep07_00321.png S2Ep07_00333.png S2Ep07_00345.png 36_S2Ep08.png 42_S2Ep08.png 129_S2Ep08.png 153_S2Ep08.png 276_S2Ep08.png 279_S2Ep08.png 291_S2Ep08.png 304_S2Ep08.png 315_S2Ep08.png 327_S2Ep08.png 340_S2Ep08.png 15_S2Ep09.png 99_S2Ep09.png 120_S2Ep09.png 155_S2Ep09.png 162_S2Ep09.png 170_S2Ep09.png 172_S2Ep09.png 190_S2Ep09.png 227_S2Ep09.png 238_S2Ep09.png 290_S2Ep09.png 313_S2Ep09.png 355_S2Ep09.png 10_S2Ep10.png 28_S2Ep10.png 55_S2Ep10.png 65_S2Ep10.png 69_S2Ep10.png 131_S2Ep10.png 146_S2Ep10.png 230_S2Ep10.png 252_S2Ep10.png 290_S2Ep10.png 319_S2Ep10.png 334_S2Ep10.png 32_S2Ep11.png 112_S2Ep11.png 171_S2Ep11.png 174_S2Ep11.png 221_S2Ep11.png 237_S2Ep11.png 269_S2Ep11.png 282_S2Ep11.png 297_S2Ep11.png 309_S2Ep11.png 3_S2Ep12.png 44_S2Ep12.png 63_S2Ep12.png 64_S2Ep12.png 132_S2Ep12.png 135_S2Ep12.png 146_S2Ep12.png 200_S2Ep12.png 220_S2Ep12.png 235_S2Ep12.png 254_S2Ep12.png 289_S2Ep12.png 314_S2Ep12.png 338_S2Ep12.png 356_S2Ep12.png 390_S2Ep12.png 409_S2Ep12.png 424_S2Ep12.png 460_S2Ep12.png 74_S2Ep13.png 82_S2Ep13.png 175_S2Ep13.png 216_S2Ep13.png 247_S2Ep13.png 255_S2Ep13.png 273_S2Ep13.png 297_S2Ep13.png 363_S2Ep13.png 382_S2Ep13.png 399_S2Ep13.png 407_S2Ep13.png 421_S2Ep13.png 425_S2Ep13.png Category:Characters Category:Female Category:School Idol Category:Muse Member